10 Things I hate about Draco Malfoy
by Aly'sPenName
Summary: I hate the way you’re always mean and I hate the way you glare, I hate the way you do your hair, I hate it when you stare. I hate you’re big dumb attitude and the way you read my mind. I hate that you’re always there... GW/DM rated T.
1. Ginny Weasley

Sometimes we make hard choices, choices that will start us down one of a few different paths

**A/N: I haven't written in a while, and I plan on finishing this story. ****J**** Thanks for reading!**

I hate the way you're always mean and I hate the way you glare, I hate the way you do your hair, I hate it when you stare. I hate you're big dumb attitude and the way you read my mind. I hate that you're always there but I hate it when you aren't around, and the fact that you're never fair. But mostly I hate the fact that I don't hate you…you really, truly care.

I woke up to my neighbors snoring, disgruntled and annoyed. Mornings weren't my favorite's time of day- to say the least. I looked at the clock. 6:15. I might as well get up, as it looked like I would not be falling back into that deep sleep. And I was having a good dream too…I searched my thoughts trying to remember what had happened.

My eyes scrunched up and my covers pulled over my head. After a few seconds I realized it was too late, like always. I couldn't remember the last time I had a deep enough sleep to dream. Well, not since my first year at Hogwarts. After that my nights were filled with haunted thoughts about a good looking young man who never grew old and a giant serpent with huge yellow eyes.

I made another annoyed sound through my teeth before I finally gave up on the dream. All I had been able to remember were a pair of silver-grey eyes, a color much like the sea, just after a storm. Switching my short-lived attention span toward the upcoming events of today, I walked across my small room, carefully stepping over Hermione's sleeping figure, and opened my closet. Half-heartedly I picked my outfit, too upset about those silver eyes to really enjoy this like I normally did. I picked a pair of jean shorts and a strapless green top made of a silky material that clung to my body and hung in all the right places.

This past summer I had really changed, going from a little girl who was infatuated with the hero Harry Potter and had no taste or style. Over this past year I had developed curves in all the right places, and my long legs that once looked awkward on my petite body now looked graceful and beautiful. My big brown eyes that had always been one of my better physical traits now were accented with make up, something I didn't use to bother with in past years. Even my horrible red hair had darkened a few shades and I learned to embrace my freckles, although I secretly hated them.

To add to this, I got a job at a muggle clothing store in the larger town closest to the Burrow. The money I had gotten from this job and the great discount as an employee I got helped my expand my small wardrobe. Now I had, perhaps, too many clothes. Fashion was something I really enjoyed.

I knew that I wasn't the only one who had noticed these changes. As soon as Harry had come to visit, he started paying quite a bit more attention to the smallest of the Weasley family. Not that I didn't appreciate the attention, but the "I love Harry Potter" ship had sailed a couple summers ago. _Maybe that explained why I chose to schedule work more often after the past few days…_I regretted this decision, maybe just a little, as the school rush was starting to come in.

Not that I didn't like hard work, I loved it actually, but the manager of the store seemed to become more anal than usual. Paul Merchenko owned, managed, and was the primary designer of "Merchenko's Outfitters". He was a brilliant clothing designer and I idolized him, although I would never let him know that. Surely this news would make his already large head expand even more, and he might start asking me out to dinner every night again.

I glanced at the clock as I pinned on my employee name badge and slipped on some black ballet flats 6:40. I brushed through my curly red hair and applied the little makeup I wore. As I grabbed my keys I turned to look at myself in the full length mirror on my wall. The corner of my mouth turned town slightly. I gazed a moment longer before I turned on my heel and out the door.

I was careful to avoid all the squeaking boards on the floor as I snuck downstairs, knowing that everyone would still be asleep. Success was mine as I reached the bottom step and walked the small length of hallway before I entered the kitchen. I reached in the fridge and grabbed an apple. Straightening up, I suddenly was aware of the other person in the room. I turned slowly, not sure who to expect, and gasped.

"Harry! You scared me…" I hissed, closing the fridge and taking a step towards the door. I was going to be early, but it was worth missing this conversation, I was sure.

"Sorry, Gin." Harry replied shamefacedly. At least he had the decency to look sorry he had scared me. "I just wanted to talk to you." He took a step towards me. "You've been working all week and I haven't seen you at all!" He complained, taking another step forward. My hand now on the door, I smiled and took a step too, backward. "Oh, don't be silly, Harry, you've seen me at dinner!" I grabbed my purse off the table next to me and swung it over my shoulder.

I went to open the door, but Harry reached over and put his hand on the frame, holding me where I was. "You've really grown up, Ginny." He muttered, almost more to himself than to me. I gave him a wary look. "I wanted to ask you, since were going to diagon alley today, if maybe you wanted to get lunch with me while we were there." He trailed off, suddenly looking nervous. A faint tinge of pink surfaced on his cheeks. "Oh…" I replied, taken aback.

_What do I do? _I panicked silently. "You mean with you Ron and 'Mione?" I asked, my fingers crossed behind my back. "No, I meant just you and me…" He stared at the ground again, suddenly unable to look me in the eye. "Oh. Um…" I started awkwardly. This was not good.

"We could go just as friends." Harry interjected before I could find a nice way to let him down. His eyes suddenly found mine, pleading with me silently to accept. "Uh, that could be…okay. Yeah. Yeah, sure." I replied dumbly, feeling a sinking in the pit of my stomach. Harry's face instantly brightened and he took a step back, removing his hand from the door frame. "Great!" and he looked like he meant it. I smiled apologetically. "I have to go though. Work…" I explained lamely, opening the door all the way and turning to step out. Suddenly, I was tugged back into the house as he grabbed me up into a bone-crushing hug. I gasped for air. "Haa-ary…" I tried to inform him of my predicament, but he had already set me back out on the porch.

I grinned, smoothing out my shirt. "Thanks, Ginny!" He called as I shut the door, shaking my head. I made my way out to the car, still rubbing my bruised ribcage. He was excited. Too excited. I would have to break the news to him sooner than later, but I would rather it be later. I sighed audibly and started the car.

"Shoot!" I shouted, taking a look at the clock. It was now 7:00. I was going to be late. Cursing everything that was Potter, I backed down the driveway and sped off to work.


	2. Wizards Work

As I sped off to work I tried to shake off the shock of the conversation I had just had with Harry

As I sped off to work I tried to shake off the shock of the conversation I had just had with Harry. _He wanted to take me out to lunch? He said just as friends…but that definitely wasn't what he had in mind._ I pulled into my usual parking spot in the huge lot and jumped out, only pausing to grab my purse out of the back seat.

I sprinted into the store, just barely noticing how someone had unlocked the doors and turned on the lights. Paul's here already… the dawning realization hit me just before his smooth voice carried over to me. "Good morning, Ginerva. It so nice of you to finally arrive. I was almost afraid that I would be working alone today." He didn't sound afraid. He sounded threatening.

"Sorry, Paul." I decided it was time to turn on the charm. I turned to find him standing in the shoes section of the store, stacking boxes. I smiled coyly and winked. He rolled his green eyes, but the small twitch at the corner of his mouth let me know that my little act had succeeded in throwing him off his anger.

Paul was the perfect male model. He was tall and muscular with startling green eyes and blonde hair, not to mention with the fashion sense to match. I probably would have dated him, if he hadn't been 27. He was young in the fashion business, but too old for me to date.

He saw me apprising him and smirked. "Don't let it happen again." He warned. "Don't think that you can get away with not doing your job because you're cute." There was a teasing tone in his voice. "Oh, Paul. You know very well I'm your best employee. Besides, who would help you manage all the rest of the workers if I wasn't here?" I asked innocently. He smiled and shrugged, agreeing with me.

I heard the sound of the other workers showing up, and decided it was time to cut the chatting to a minimum. I was now In fashion mode. Marchenko's Outfitters catered to an extremely rich crowd, and it was my job, as Paul put it when I was hired, to look good, and make a good impression.

Mostly I just met a bunch of real snobby people, but once a man came in from a modeling agency and asked me for a job. I declined nicely, picturing what my mother would say if she saw me in some of the skimpy outfits that models often wore. Preparing for this crowd was never easy, especially since I come from such a humble background.

Most of the morning passed without much of anything exciting happening. I had been folding shirts when I heard the front door of the shop open again. I looked up at Paul expectantly. It was close to the time when I had to go. He nodded towards the door. I groaned inwardly, not looking forward to explaining why I was late.

I walked towards the front of the store and froze. Because standing at the front of the store with his mother was none other than the horrible Draco Malfoy. The Slitherin Prince himself. I gulped, and walked the rest of the distance between us. When I spoke, it was to Narcissa. "Hello, may I help you with anything?" I asked, trying to look pleasant and helpful.

"Yes, my son needs some new clothes. He's not too interested in picking out anything, and my style is not what's appropriate for school, so I was wondering if you could help." She didn't exactly ask me, but she wasn't unpleasant…I smiled. "This way." I walked towards the men's section of the store, picking out some things on the way back. Malfoy and his mother followed closely behind. _What were they doing in a muggle store_? I wondered, bewildered at this.

Ever since Mr.Malfoy had gone missing Malfoy had become a lot less aggressive and mean, but he never lost his pigheaded smugness. His mother on the other hand, was acting…completely different. I couldn't help but wonder if this was because of Mr.Malfoys disappearance.

Finally reaching the dressing rooms, I handed Malfoy the first outfit and opened a dressing room door for him. Ms.Malfoy and I stood outside of the room in the nice leather seats next to the mirriors. As he changed I grabbed a rack to hang the rest of the clothes on. When I returned he had stepped out. I had to stop myself from gasping. I had forgotten the way he mystified the female population, and now I could understand why. His mother was fussing over the shirt he had on, and he exasperatedly pulled it off and pulled on one of the shirts I had picked out. It was weird, picking out the Slitherins clothes. The evil side of me almost wanted to find the ugliest clothes in the store and give them to him, but Paul would be unhappy, and I wanted to keep my job.

Both Malfoys looked up at me as I approached. Malfoy looked at me. Not just glanced as he had just a few minutes ago, but really looked. And my insides froze. _What would he do if he discovered it was me? _But I was lucky, for now, because he just shook his head the tiniest bit. "Now, what's your name dear? Ginerva? Okay, well Ginerva, what do you think of this…?" Narcissa pulled me over to assess Malfoys outfit. I had a hard time tearing my eyes from his to look at the clothes he was wearing. "Uh, yes, that looks quite nice." I stuttered. I saw Malfoy smirk in the mirrors. _That pig…_I continued to work.

Soon Narcissa left me and Malfoy to go look for more clothes. I sighed as he went back into the dressing room for about the 30th time, looking annoyed with the whole experience. When he came back out in a black collared shirt and jeans I nodded my approval, still afraid that if I talked too much I might expose myself.

"So…" He started conversationally. I froze again and looked up. "What's your name again?" I looked panicked for a second and then answered "Ginny…" in a small voice. I didn't add on the last name. "Ginny. I'm Draco." He offered a pale hand and I shyly grasped it. An electric shock went through both of us and I winced. "Sorry about that." Malfoy said, rubbing his hand where it had shocked him as well. "No problem.." I replied breathlessly. He was being polite, almost pleasant. Often times he would walk out of the dressing room before he had put the shirt on all the way, I figured he had noticed my reaction the first time and chose to torment me. I tried not to react but it was hard not to stare…

They were only there for about an hour, but they bought almost everything I picked out, and Narcissa even thanked me before they left with their purchases. I sighed a breath of relief before I turned to see Paul looking at me.

"Nice job Ginny. Ms.Malfoy told me how much she enjoyed you and appreciated your service. That's a big deal for our store because we don't get that kind of people in our store normally." Was I imagining the change in his voice when he said "kind"? Could Paul possibly know what the Malfoys were? I shook these thoughts before I could let them really effect me. I smiled at Paul. "No problem. I was a little nervous at first. The Malfoys can be pretty nasty if…" I caught myself. Would he notice my slip? His eyes narrowed. "You know the Malfoys?" He asked, now curious.

"Oh, uh…umm. Yeah, their son goes to school with me." I tried to reply without giving away anything suspicious.

"Do you go to Hogwarts?" Paul asked suddenly. His bright green eyes sparkled mischievously. I smiled. Paul was a wizard. This made more sense.

…

After I had a little chat with Paul about our new found relationship, I took off, already a few minutes late back to the burrow. My thoughts were full of Draco Malfoy and the way he had acted towards me. It was not normal, and I was going to figure out what was up.

As I arrived the family gathered around the fireplace. I hated traveling this way, as you always seemed to be covered in dust afterwards. I pulled my wand out of my purse and stowed it in my pocket.

Harry smiled at me as I took a pinch of floo powder, apologizing for my lateness. To avoid being stuck with Harry in a room again, I jumped in line before Ron and tossed my powder. "Diagon Alley!" I shouted, closing my eyes as the green flames circled about me.

When I shot out of the fireplace and straightened I was in the Leaky Cauldron. "Scourgefy" I muttered, the majority of the grime wiped away. Satisfied, I looked around and took in my surroundings. It must be a slow day…I decided. There were few people in the pub.

Harry appeared behind me and leaned towards me. "How was work?" he said expectantly. "Oh, interesting actually. My boss turned out to be a wizard, and Draco Malfoy and his mother showed up, and I was forced to dress the slithering git!" I said, realizing how impossible it sounded when I said it aloud.

"Malfoy?" Harry said, startled. "That is odd. He wasn't mean was he?" Suddenly a glint of anger started to surface in Harry's eyes. "Oh no, he was quite a bit more than civil." I admitted, although reluctantly. I wish he had been mean. It would have been easier to rationalize than this new behavior.

Ron suddenly appeared with Harmione and drug Harry off. "Lets go see Fred and George before it gets too crazy!" Ron complained. Harry grinned reluctantly. "Umm, okay, I'll meet you at the twisted broomstick around twelve, Ginny!" He called as Ron drug him into the alleyway behind the pub. Despite myself I grinned at the sudden strained look on Ron's face. As they walked out I could hear him start to say "Look Harry, you're my best mate but…"

Older brothers could be so annoying.


	3. Lunch With Harry

As I sped off to work I tried to shake off the shock of the conversation I had just had with Harry

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. What a quick response! I was thrilled. (:**

I sighed and followed after them, careful to keep a safe enough distance so that I wouldn't get caught up with them. The small yard-like area behind the pub contained its usual inhabitants; A smelly old dumpster and a large brick wall. _With a gaping hole in the center that led to a parallel world…_I smiled as I saw the many witches and wizards walking through a hidden street, a street lined with an assortment of the most amazing and odd shops and restaurants I had ever seen.

I stepped over the brick wall and into the wizard world. It was nice, like coming home after being gone a long while. None of the faces I now saw: a witch with an absurdly long nose or a group of wizard children hovering over the street a few inches on toy brooms, were familiar to me but we all shared one thing. We were different.

I took out my school list and read it once over to myself. Most of the materials I already owned or had borrowed from my brothers. All I needed was a refill on my basic potions ingredients (I would be taking an advanced potion class this year.) Potions was one of the classes I actually excelled in and liked, unfortunately, it was taught by a downright git.

The only other things I needed were a new history of magic book and a transfiguration book. I decided to get these first. Flourish and Blotts always was an interesting shop. I enjoyed perusing through the books and reading titles. Passing the pre-teen sections was most fun: _Muggle Dating; A Dangerous Desire_, _Magical Makeovers; Banish Blemishes and Prevent Pimples!_ Or in the adult section: _101 Excuses for Muggle Neighbors. Suggestions that will keep nosy ones in the dark!_

I quickly found the "Back to School" section and picked my books out easily. I paid for them and quickly exited the shop, realizing that I only had about twenty more minutes till my lunch date with Harry. Wait, date? No, just lunch. _Hopefully_. I groaned inwardly as I checked my watch again. I hurried off to the Apothecary and spent a record of 3 minutes in that store before I raced back down the street to the Twisted Broomstick. I sickly realized that this was one of the more expensive restaurants on the street and rolled my eyes. Harry definitely thought this was more than just two friends getting together.

I was just on time; as I approached the front of the restaurant I saw Ron and Hermione walking out the side door, whispering excitedly before they spotted me.

"Nice going Gin." Ron said, an apparent look of satisfaction on his face. I wasn't sure if it was because I was going to lunch with Harry or if it was because of the wonderful excuse for him to be alone with Hermione. I grimaced. "Its not like that, Ron." I muttered, almost to myself more than anything.

"Sure it is Ginny! Come on, you've had a huge crush on him since you were 11." He replied over his shoulder as he pushed Hermione past me and towards the crowded street. She smiled apologetically at me before taking off with him towards Floreans Ice Cream Parlor.

I glared at his retreating back. _He could be so thick. Boys could be so thick! They have to have everything pointed out to them plainly or they just don't get it!_ I turned and decided that I had dawdled enough and it was time to face my impending doom…I meant date.

Harry was sitting at a window seat that was curiously placed farther and in a more secluded area of the restaurant. My guard flew up immediately as I sat across the table from him. I tried what I thought would be a friendly smile.

"Oh come on Ginny. Is it really that painful, having lunch with me?" Harry looked a little downcast as he read right through my fake facial expressions. I shook my head, feeling the heat rise in my cheeks. "Of course not. We're just friends after all. What could it hurt?" It sounded like I was trying more to convince myself than Harry, so I decided for a quick change of subject.

"So what did you lot do all day?" I asked as the waiter approached. "Oh, we just picked up a few things." Harry's voice trailed off. Clearly this was going to prove to be an awkward experience.

The waiter handed us each a menu and asked what drinks we would prefer. I told her that I just wanted a water and she smiled at Harry before taking back off towards the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes and opened my menu, my eyes then suddenly growing wide. "Harry!" I cried, looking at the prices in the menu. "Are you sure you don't just want to go somewhere else?" I asked weakly, suddenly embarrassed. I hated when people spent money on me. Especially lavish amounts, this I realized was probably the cause of a modest upbringing. Harry smiled and shook his head. "I don't mind, really. As long as I get to spend time with you, I don't care how much it costs." Harry stared into my eyes intently and I pretended to be fascinated with the plain red and gold tablecloth. "Uh…Thanks."

After our food was delivered (I ended up choosing the cheapest ravioli I could find on the menu) things picked up. I had forgotten how fun Harry was. We were just discussing the chances that the Chudley Cannons had at the Quidditch World Finals (Slim to ZERO!) when they arrived.

The Malfoys.

Draco Malfoy and Narcissa walked through the restaurant to the table only a few feet from ours. I sighed. Of course Harry and I couldn't get through a meal without being interrupted. Not that I really wanted to be alone with him. Did I? Maybe it was a good thing that Malfoy had walked in.

"Potty." He nodded at Harry and totally dismissed my existence. Harry's jaw dropped. Sure, he had called him 'Potty' but nothing followed except for a small almost, dare I say, courteous nod.

Harry and I exchanged confused expressions and Malfoy's smirk only widened. He pulled out a chair for his mother and they both sat stiffly. They both became instantly annoyed as they had to wait thirty seconds for a waiter, but didn't complain when she finally came. Not a single curse was thrown, not anything. I was glad I had chosen to swallow what was in my mouth because it would have fallen straight out. Harry however, didn't think about swallowing and he turned bright red as he cleaned up the mess he had made. I couldn't help but giggle.

That's when Malfoy chose to acknowledge me. He looked up at me, his eyes locking onto mine. Those silvery grey orbs. I suddenly had a flash of deja vu although I couldn't recall ever looking into Draco Malfoys eyes for long. I could see the wheels turning inside his head as he figured out just who had help dress him that morning. I also turned red and with great difficulty broke the glare between us, realizing the reason for my deja vu. I had dreamt about those same silver eyes just last night.

"I'm done Harry, if you don't mind going?" I hinted. Harry only nodded and gestured for the check.

We both left in silence, the glaring silver eyes following us all the way out. I shivered as we finally reached the main street.


	4. Golden Attitude

As I sped off to work I tried to shake off the shock of the conversation I had just had with Harry

**A/N: Thank you again for the reviews. I love hearing what you all think about the story and I'm glad I'm not boring you with all of the character development. (: **

"What was that all about?" Harry asked me, taking my elbow and leading me gently through the mass of people that seemed to grow after the lunch rush. I shrugged, consumed by my own thoughts.

"Thank you again for the lunch, Harry. I had a great time!" As I said this I found I didn't have to convince myself to believe I actually did have a good time. Harry was pleasant and thoughtful. I felt bad that all thoughts I had for him were sisterly.

A grin split his face almost in two. "Really Ginny, it was?" He asked me hopefully. "I'm glad you had fun." He looked extremely pleased. I cringed inwardly wondering when I was going to have to tell him that I really didn't like him that way…

"So do you need any more shopping done?" He asked looking around the shops. "Um, I actually wanted to go get a pet. You know an owl or something useful?" I said, spotting a familiar bird filled shop. Harry smiled and led the way, taking my hand. I waited to feel uncomfortable, but the feeling never came so I let him hold it as we walked up and down the isles looking at birds. It was warm and nice. I just hoped he didn't read too much into it.

Harry pointed out a couple barn owls and a snowy owl like his own Hedwig, but although they were beautiful I remained unconvinced. I would know what I wanted when I saw it, I reassured him. We passed a great variety of birds, all kinds. They even had an Osprey and some Gull-like birds. And then, right in front of me was the most beautiful bird I had ever seen. It stood on its perch almost two feet tall, with dark brown and black feathers and a lightly golden colored neck. It beak and talons looked dangerously pointy and its amber colored eyes apprised us viciously as we approached slowly. A small piece of bright parchment hung next to it that read "Caution: I Will Bite." Golden Eagle.

"Ginny, be careful!" Harry hissed as I reached a timid hand out to the giant bird that could slash my hand to pieces with just one lash of its razor sharp talons. I let go of Harry and took another step forward. All I could look at were those amber eyes.

Then suddenly, with a flash of feathers it took off into the air, hovering above me in the store. I grimaced, sad that I had frightened it, although it didn't look frightened, merely annoyed that I had (possibly like so many others) tried to stroke his magnificence. I smirked. This bird had a real attitude. From behind me I could hear hurried footsteps. "How many times do I have to warn you kids that…" The store keeper scolded before he caught sight of me. "Wait, he didn't bite you? Slash you? Cuff you with his wings?" As I shook my head to every answer the mans eyes grew wider. He was a short man, plump and absolutely covered with pet dander. His appearance somehow was endearing: a man who truly loved animals. I smiled appreciatively. "He is gorgeous." I said weakly, wishing that the beautiful animal would let her touch him. I let my arm drop to my side. The store keeper still held a look of utter shock on his face. "Normally, he sends people out bleeding. Either he appreciates you, or you must really look disgusting!" I laughed at his joke and looked back up, but the bird was no where to be found. I turned to see it back behind me on its perch. I jumped slightly, wondering how silently he was able to return there.

Both men watched me anxiously, waiting to see what the bird would do as I reached out, yet again to stroke his magnificent plumage. To my surprise he merely tilted his nose to the air and turned away from me, allowing me to touch him. He was warm and extremely soft. He turned suddenly and picked a clawed foot up off of his perch to set on my shoulder, and then stepped up onto me with his other. I gasped audibly and both men seemed to also. He was lighter than I expected and I reached up to stroke his underbelly. I turned to face the store owner. He made a whistling noise between his teeth before smiling. "I'm so glad you came, Miss. He's been waiting for you for a long time."

"How much?" I asked, handing my other purchases to Harry as I reached for my wallet.

Soon we were back out on the street and the Eagle took off into the air, keeping a close enough to see both me and Harry as we made our way back to The Leaky Cauldron to meet up with everyone else. If Harry would get too close for his liking, the eagle would drop down on Harry's head like a rock and then pick right back up into the sky. After three times Harry got the idea and stayed a good four feet away from me for the rest of the trip back.

As we reached the brick wall that would lead us back into the pub I called out to the bird. "Um, excuse me. I traveled by floo, so if I give you my address could you find my house? I doubt you'll like the fire place…" The bird merely looked at me as if to say 'Me? Need an address?' and took off. I hoped he could find the place. He seemed confident enough.

Harry sighed with relief as soon as it flew away. "Wow, you and that bird really clicked. Too bad it hates everyone else!" He said, rubbing the back of his head where the gigantic bird had barreled into him repeatedly.

"Sorry about that." I replied, not entirely sorry. I really started to like that eagle.

…..

Back at the Burrow I was unsurprised to find the eagle waiting in my room. He was smart, I had to hand it to him. I stroked his neck again before dumping the rest of my shopping into my Hogwarts trunk and closing it.

I set the gigantic cage that was supposed to house him on my desk, and then turned to find my way back down stairs. Only a three more days till I returned to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was excited. It had been only too long since I saw all my old friends.

…..

The next few days at work passed by quickly and pleasantly. The Malfoy family didn't return to our shop, and Paul even got me a parting gift.

"It's that outfit I've seen you eyeing for the past month." He explained, holding it out on himself to show me. "And there's something extra hidden in the bottom of the bag but don't open that till your at school, Okay?" He then gave me a great hug and pulled away only enough so that he could look at my face. "I cant wait to see you again, Ginerva. You're the best employee and friend a budding superstar fashion designer could ask for." I smiled and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Thanks so much Paul. You've really taught me a lot." And with that, I walked out of his store and back to my car.

When I returned back home I finished packing and then tucked in for a good nights sleep. I was going to need it.

The next morning passed ever quicker as everyone woke up late. There could be heard shouts of "Has anyone seen my other shoe?" to "Fred and George hid my trunk…AGAIN!" or in my case, "Ronald Weasley! Get OUT of the shower before you use up all the hot water!"

We all, somehow, seemed to be able to get out and into the car in time. I was still pulling on a flip flop as we ran out the front door. I was aggravated that I wasn't able to enjoy dressing myself, yet again. As I examined myself in the mirror I decided I did pretty well with what I had to work with. Thankfully I had packed most of my clothes and picked out the outfit I was going to wear today the night before, but it still didn't give me much time to fuss over my hair, makeup and others.

I was wearing shorts that came to about the middle of my thigh, made out of jeans material and a light periwinkle halter top that showed off the smooth, crème colored skin of my back and shoulders. Not having enough time to really fix my hair, I had pulled half of it up into a clip and let the rest fall down on to my back and shoulders in ringlets. My eyes, as always were accented with my dark lashes and just a touch of natural colors. I even went as far as to add a little purple eye shadow. I remembered Paul putting together this outfit and telling me that purple really makes brown eyes 'Pop". I couldn't help but agree.

Kings Cross was as busy as ever as each of us ran through the invisible barrier between platforms nine and ten. Ever since it sealed on my brother and Harry I had walked casually into it instead of running. Why risk the chance of that happening again? My eagle that never really left my side shifted, uncomfortable in its cage. "I'll let you out soon, sorry. But how would it look to all these muggles if I had walked in with a golden eagle trailing after me? You're already drawing too much attention to yourself." I said, putting a finger between the bars which he nibbled on as if to say he understood. I smiled and walked to the Hogwarts express.

My mother was, as always, in tears shortly after they announced the soon departure of the large locomotive. I hugged her and laughed a little at the uncomfortable expression on my fathers face. All these years with my mother and he still got uneasy when she cried. I would miss them, although I didn't let them know that. Saying that would probably send my mother into another fit of tears. Instead I just smiled and nodded as I took my seat, moving the eagle's cage next to me. "Goodbye, Mum!" I called out the window as the train sped up and out of sight.

Ron, Hermione and Harry had somehow managed to disappear again. I wasn't exactly disappointed. I liked having time to myself. I stretched out on the seats after closing the door to my almost empty compartment I shared with my eagle.

I was still after four days unable to come up with a suitable name for the bird. The store keeper said that he hadn't picked one out for him. I was glad of that. Some other person might have named him something like 'Birdo' or 'Ripper'. Something totally out of character of him. I opened his cage and let him out to sit next to me in the seat. "Careful not to rip anything open." I warned, watching the light glint off of his talons. "Let's find a name for you." I suggested. He looked at me and nodded his regal head. "Okay, how about…Goldie!" I joked. He looked playfully offended but shook his head, his wings unfolding. "Let's be serious." I replied, to which he folded his wings again and looked at me expectantly.

"Bolt, Slash, Sting, David, Dumbledore, Snape?" I shot off. He looked at me and settled down as if to say that this might take a while. I continued firing off names randomly the rest of the train ride, none of which he seemed to approve of. I was so consumed in our little game that I didn't notice the three pairs of eyes that were staring at me through the window of the compartment door. One of which was a pair of stunning silver-grey eyes.


End file.
